


Fair and Square

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests 2017 [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In spite of how terrible Terra felt, he smiled. “Guess not. Since I’m here now, why don’t we have that rematch?”Zack beamed. “Yeah! Fair and square, this time!”[Tumblr request - Terra and Zack meet again]





	Fair and Square

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I'm all caught up now and I promise to never be lazy about posting my requests here ever again.
> 
> Requests are open over on my [tumblr](https://promptoargntm.tumblr.com/fic)!

Of all the places he could’ve gone to, Terra chose Olympus.

He hadn’t given it much thought, as his mind was on other things―other  _ people _ . He just went into autopilot sometime after leaving the Land of Departure, letting his keyblade glider take him as far away from anything that could possibly remind him of every mistake he had made.

Terra wandered the city, hoping to find something,  _ anything  _ that would stop him from thinking, at least for a little while. For once, he was  _ wishing  _ for the unversed to mob him, wearing him down until he had nothing left to give. Instead, all was peaceful in Olympus―there was no fighting to be done, at least not outside of the colosseum.

_ The colosseum _ . Even if there wasn’t some event going on, Phil and Hercules were sure to be there. Maybe they’d let him in on their training session.

“Oh! It’s you!”

Terra turned around, seeing a figure in gladiator armor rushing over. He skid to a halt in front of the keyblade wielder, pulling off his helmet and giving him a big, playful grin.

_ When was the last time anyone smiled at him? _

“Zack,” Terra greeted, hoping his tone was neutral enough for the teen to not ask any questions.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again!” Zack said, eyes wide with excitement. “I tried to win the other block so we could have our rematch, but I didn’t make the cut! I guess that doesn’t matter now, though.”

In spite of how terrible Terra felt, he smiled. “Guess not. Since I’m here now, why don’t we have that rematch?”

Zack beamed. “Yeah! Fair and square, this time!”

“C’mon, then,” Terra said, his smile growing wider.

Zack didn’t need to be told twice. He was off, racing towards the colosseum with all the excitement of a puppy. Terra followed, and for a moment, it didn’t feel like the world was ending.

* * *

 

“Damn! Almost had you!”

Terra chuckled, offering Zack a hand. The teen accepted it with a grin, clearly undeterred by his defeat.

“You’ve improved,” Terra said. “You had me on the ropes there for a while.”

“And you seemed distracted,” Zack said.

The smile fell from Terra’s face. Had he been  _ that  _ obvious?

“I’m not dumb, Terra. Sure, I’ve been training, but it hasn’t been  _ that  _ long. I wouldn’t have had you on the ropes for that long if you if there wasn’t something on your mind.” Zack’s face grew serious. “What’s up?”

Terra frowned. Logically, he knew he shouldn’t say anything―there were rules every keyblade wielder had to follow, and at the top of the list was to  _ not  _ reveal the existence of other worlds. But he remembered growing up with Aqua and being able to talk about his problems―he felt so much better telling her, and she often had a solution.

“You don’t need to tell me, if you really don’t want to,” Zack said, pulling Terra out of his thoughts. “I know you and your friends have your secrets, and I respect that, but I hate to see you so hung up over it.”

“It’s nothing,” Terra lied.

“Jeez, you’re an even worse liar than I am,” Zack said, rolling his eyes. “You know how I know it’s something big? I  _ almost  _ beat you. This thing gave me an unfair advantage, and I meant what I said about this being fair and square.”

Terra gave Zack a tired chuckle. “Then I guess I owe you another rematch, huh?”

He raised his keyblade, half-expecting Zack to come at him. Instead, he set his sword down and crossed his arms, giving Terra a knowing smile.

“This is about your friends, isn’t it?”

Terra hesitated, then nodded.

“Then go to them. Do what you know you need to do.  _ Then  _ we’ll have our rematch.”

A part of Terra wanted to tell Zack that there probably wouldn’t be a next time. Instead, he gave him a smile. “Yeah. Next time, it’ll be fair and square.” 


End file.
